No More Tears in Heaven
by Scarlett Phoenix
Summary: Jinx reflects on the tragic, untimely death of her best friends. My conscience tells me to put a warning here, which I'll regret if I don't. This may be upsetting for some to read.


Disclaimers: I don't own G. I. Joe or "Tears in Heaven", which I'm including here in the disclaimers section because of what could be construed as a reference to that song, although no lyrics are used. 

G. I. Joe belongs to Hasbro, Devils Due, Sunbow, Marvel and possibly others. "Tears in Heaven" lyrics were written by Will Jennings and music by Eric Clapton. 

Archive: yes, but please ask first.  
Reviews (good or bad) are always appreciated.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"It's been two months now and I still can't believe you're gone. Everyone is still very touchy. We all watch what we say and do so as not to set anyone off. You know how dangerous that can be. There isn't anyplace we can go, anything we can do and not remember you. It isn't right or fair! Either one of you could have died a number of honorable ways: that helicopter crash, in any of our battles, but not like this. 

"It's one thing to lose our friends and comrades in battle. We're soldiers. We're trained to give our lives, if needed. Each one of us knew that when we enlisted, whether it was during wartime or peace. But this was senseless! 

"You know they were going to let that bitch off with just a slap on the wrist. For murdering three people, all she got was two years and she most likely won't even serve half of it. The fines are a joke - no amount of money will bring the three of you back to us! Community service hours - well, if any good is going to come out of what happened, this may be the key. I know that's what you'd want - something good to come out of your deaths. Trust me, we're keeping tabs. 

"They say this is all she's getting because it was her first offense and before this, she was a model citizen. How much more vulgar can they be? First time in trouble? She killed three people - one that was not even born yet! She made a conscience decision to get behind the wheel in her condition and she should pay for the consequence of that choice!

"Oh, yes, there were three of you involved. I'm sure both of you would have been thrilled at the news. Shana, the autopsy revealed you were five weeks pregnant. That means you were pregnant during the last battle we fought and maybe the one before that also. Sensei, I know you would have done anything to keep her away and she'd be fighting you the whole time. God, Sis, if any of us knew, we never would have let you go, much less in any type of leadership role.

"So, not only did the jerk take away my sensei and my 'older sis'; she stole my niece. At least I like to think of her as my niece, even though we're not actually related. Her life ended before it had a chance to really begin. 

"You weren't hiding the news that from us, especially me, were you? I know you two weren't married yet, but we wouldn't have cared. Again, I seriously doubt you knew about the baby because of the events of those few weeks before the accident. It was probably just a coincidence that you were making wedding plans, eh? We assume that's what you were doing that fateful day.

"How do we know? Your dad told us. He said something about how some of us were still concerned about what happened the last time and you wanted to wait to tell us. Your dad and the rest of your family are very distraught. They were supposed to be celebrating your union in a couple of months and a few months later, the birth of their granddaughter/niece/cousin. We try to provide as much support for them as we can but we're in the same boat. Shana, Snake Eyes, we miss you greatly!

"Just about everyone here has made it a personal vendetta to do what we can to put an end to drunk driving. Several of us are lobbying our political contacts for stricter, harsher laws for anyone caught driving under the influence, whether or not they've cause any damages. General Hawk has been on the phone, in meetings, whatever he can do to push the issue. 

"A lot of us are starting to make trips to high school and colleges to speak to the kids and warn them about the consequences of their actions. By the time we're done, there isn't a dry eye in the auditorium. You would not believe how many people are affected by this! There isn't a school we visit, that afterwards we aren't flooded by students who've experienced this personally. They've either lost someone, were left in wheelchairs, or somehow scarred for life because someone made the decision to drive drunk or stoned.

"You wouldn't believe this, but even some of our enemies are joining up with us on this cause. Your deaths affected them as well. Destro and Extensive Enterprises are providing large sums of money to several already-established organizations like MADD, SADD and others, so they can pursue their missions. 

"I saw Tommy speak at Central High the other day. We got word from the principal about his request. Duke had me and a few others go to make sure he didn't try anything. We didn't think he would since you were his sword brother. Snakes Eyes, Shana, I've **never** seen my uncle cry before. He was so torn up, he had to stop and leave the auditorium a couple of times. He did talk about how you were supposed to die an honorable death at his hands, not at the hands of some cowardly fool.

"You two were the best at keeping quiet when you wanted. I only wish this was one of those times. We all know this is no trick and you're not going to show up several days, weeks, months later, explaining how you planned all this to go off on some unauthorized mission. 

"Shana, we'll never get to see your smile, your tears, hear your laughter, or even see you put the guys here in their places. Snake Eyes, we'll never see you invent more of those signs specifically designed for Tommy. Some of those were quite funny. Most of all, we'll never get a chance to see your daughter. We won't see her crawl, her first step, or hear her first word - I'm sure it would have been 'Auntie Jinx'. All of us would have loved to have seen our big, bad ninja turn domestic.

"Well, I'm out of tissues and I hear someone coming. I've been here long enough. Several of us are coming by later in the month, but I wanted a chance to sit here and talk with you alone. After all, we were quite the trio, quad when Tommy was on our side. I miss you guys!"

The young, slender, black-haired ninja known only as Jinx, rose from where she was seated to the side of the three graves. She looked at the tombstones, "Even in death, you're only known as Snake Eyes. What did you do that they can't put your real name on your stone?" Jinx realized that, although she didn't know what her sensei did, she knew that when her time came, her name would be purposely omitted also.

She turned and started to walk back to her car. Taking just a few steps, Jinx stopped and turned her head around. Looking up to the clouds, she said, "Take care of your daughter. Maybe you two can finally find the happiness you so richly deserve. God knows you've faced enough tragedy during your all too short time on earth. No more tears in Heaven, right?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scars' AN: My prayers go out to all those who were injured or lost loved ones because someone chose to drive drunk or high.


End file.
